1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interlock mechanism of the type typically incorporated in a multiple drawer vertical filing cabinet. More particularly, this invention relates to a linkage member or connecting stub alone and in combination as used in a filing cabinet drawer interlock mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Vertical drawer filing cabinets may have two or more drawers mounted in a cabinet frame vertically one above the other. When one drawer is opened to its fullest extent, for access to the contents thereof, the center of gravity of the cabinet is offset. A common problem with such multi-drawer filing cabinets is the tendency of the filing cabinet to tip if more than one drawer is opened at the same time, possibly causing injury or damage.
File cabinet manufacturers, have for years, installed various devices known as interlock mechanisms in multi-drawer filing cabinets to prevent this occurrence. Such interlock mechanisms employ linkages, activator cams, levers and various other components, so that when one drawer is opened, the interlock mechanism precludes movement of other drawers to an open position. The result is that when one file cabinet drawer is opened, the remainder of the file cabinet drawers are locked and cannot be opened until the first drawer has been returned to a closed or unlocked position. The make up and assembly of a typical filing cabinet and interlocking mechanism requires that the interlocking mechanism be placed inside the filing cabinet at the time the filing cabinet is manufactured. U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,030, titled Anti-Tip Device and issued to Wolfgang Derle and Ronald G. Schenk on Oct. 4, 1994, incorporated herewith by reference, discloses such a prior art cabinet interlock mechanism. Generally, filing cabinets are dependable products. Unfortunately, due to general wear and tear or use, the cabinet components require service or repair from time to time. A drawback of existing filing cabinet interlock mechanisms is that the installation, assembly, disassembly, replacement and repair of the filing cabinet drawers, interlock mechanisms or other cabinet components must be usually done in a particular sequential order and often requires disassembly of the entire filing cabinet including removal of all drawers to effect a minor part repair. This drawback often results from the design of the interlock mechanism components, for example, the design of the linkage member or connecting stub of the interlock mechanism. Such is the situation in the mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,030, titled Anti-Tip Device. This drawback may require that the filing cabinet be taken apart in order to service the filing cabinet's interlock mechanism, which is a very time consuming and expensive proposition.
There is thus a need for an improved connecting stub, or linkage member, that will permit servicing of any damaged drawer, drawer slides, or interlock mechanism without the need to take apart the filing cabinet in any particular sequential order or require removal of all drawers in order to service the interlock mechanism. There is an additional need for an interlock mechanism that may be readily assembled or repaired in the field without removal of all file cabinet drawers.